This invention relates to new and useful improvements in containers for making a tea beverage.
It is commonplace to use a metal tea ball for making tea, such tea ball comprising a container having releasable sections for inserting and removing tea leaves therein and also having a chain or drop line by means of which the ball can be inserted and removed in a container and worked up and down if necessary to extract flavor from the tea leaves. The ball has a plurality of apertures therearound and sinks in the supporting vessel to admit water for steeping the tea leaves and for discharging the flavored water.